Dame otra oportunidad
by mokona-kuchiki
Summary: cuando ya tienes una vida ya echa con un hombre perfecto que pasa cuando te das cuenta de que algo te falta zeroxyuuki
1. mi vida contigo

Bueno esta es mi primera historia de yuuki y zero espero que les guste, principalmente a los amantes de esta pareja… y a los amantes de kaname, también abra para ellos.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Primer capitulo:

Mi vida contigo

El sol entraba a la habitación, traspasando las cortinas color durazno llegando a interrumpir el sueño de una joven recostada en la cama. Abrió los ojos lentamente tratando de evadir los rayos del sol que anunciaban un nuevo día.

Se levanto olvidando su ultimo propósito, busco su ropa que estaba regada por todo el piso, claro después de una noche de pasión con su compañero de habitación es claro que merecía un buen descanso pero no….

Llego hasta ella un olor extraño, pero delicioso, de seguro estaba preparando el desayuno como todas las mañanas, después de ponerse una bata, bajo las escaleras dirigiéndose a la cocina y ahí lo encontró, un hombre delante de la estufa, alto y con un color de cabello gis extraño pero hermoso

Trato de no hacer mucho ruido, y cuando llego a el, le tapo los ojos con sus manos, el solo paro su labor y suspiro.

-por fin despertantes… dormilona

Un puchero se formó en el rostro de ella

-ach que grosero eres… zero

-ahora yo soy… yuuki

Hace cinco años que vivo junto a zero, después de salir de la academia croos, el directo consiguió a otros guardiana, para cuidar el secreto de la clase nocturna, zero y yo, bueno, tuvimos problemas al aceptar lo que sentíamos, y mas yo por que estaba entre el y kaname-sempai.

Por suerte todo se aclaro, y ahora estoy junto a el, y no me arrepiento de haberlo escogido.

El sigue siendo un vampiro, pero también sigo siendo su presa y bebe de mi sangre cada dos o tres días, o cuando su instinto se lo pide, a pesar de ello me encanta cuando lo hace (jeje) me gusta sentir su aliento en mi cuello y como encaja sus colmillos en el, se siente tan bien..

-además es tu culpa, tonto, no me dejaste dormir anoche

Ese ultimo comentario hiso sonrojar a su amigo haciendo que volteara bruscamente y la sujetara fuertemente de la cintura aprisionándola entre su cuerpo.

-Si como no, ahora échame la culpa de complacerte

Se acerco a ella y comienza a besarle el cuello mordisqueando su cuello lentamente, haciendo que ella lanzara pequeños gemidos de placer.

Estar con zero me hace sentir muy bien, pero aun tengo una duda clavada en mi pecho, que pasaría con kaname-senpai

*****************************************************************************

Bueno espero que les aya guctado jeje

Esperen la actualización

Jiji

Se despide

Mokona-kuchiki


	2. emergencia 1

EMERGENCIA

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////7

No se me ocurre nada para ponerles de profesiones a yuuki y a zero, denme su opinión porfis.

Entre más rápido, mas pronto tendré el siguiente capi.

Lo prometo

Gracias a las personas que me dejaron su opinión:

Girl-Dark-Butterfly

Laury-KOS

Les agradezco de todo corazón su comentario y critica

POR FAVOR… HELP


	3. llamada urgente

Konnichiwa a todos los que leen mi historia

Jeje

Siento el retraso, pero mis otras creaciones me comen

El cerebro T.T

Jeje

Bueno agradesco a todos los que em dejaron reviews

Girl-Dark-Butterfly

kitty cat

nidias

hentai18ancilla

MissRedfield94

goodnightVampire

ok ok tratare de revisar mi ortografía ^^

A todo lo demás e estado pendando en lo de la profecion, y al ver los nuevos capítulos de anime me decidi jeje

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Dame otra oportunidad

Por: mokona-kuchiki

Segundo capitulo: llamada urgente

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

La mañana paso rápidamente, bueno en el consejo de vampiros (creo que así le dicen si no me avisan) siempre hay mucho trabajo, no se como zero se la pasa como si nada, aun no me tratan muy bien que digamos, el ser una sangre pura me dificultan las cosas pero al menos la compañía de zero lo hace mas ligera el pasar el tiempo hay.

Me comunico con pocas personas en este lugar mayor mente con ichiru, quien diría que al final resulto ser un buen hermano para zero, y un buen amigo para mi, debes en cuándo va a cenar a nuestro departamento para pasar un rato juntos, las misiones en el consejo, cada ves hace que nos veamos con menos frecuencia pero cuando es posible lo aprovechamos al máximo.

Los vampiros de clase E se revelan con mas frecuencia estos últimos años, el que sea una sangre pura aliada a los cazadores hace que me odien, puedo verlo en sus miradas cada ves que les apunto con las pistola y acabe con su existencia, algunos al verme solo me maldicen pero trato de matarlo rápidamente, para que no sufran y zero tampoco.

El siempre va conmigo a mis misiones a l igual que yo voy con el, aveses se enoja pero yo lo convenzo.

Llegando al departamento el se va a la recamara para cambiarse de atuendo y yo, me dirijo a la cocina, tenia demasiada sep.

Mientras bebo el agua recuerdo ese día cuando le dije adiós, esa mirada que me dedico aun me lastima, la mirada de kaname tan cruel, no lo juzgo, negué lo que soy y el hecho de que es mi hermano en verdad me afecto.

Kaname entendía que no podía ser su esposa, era verdad en un principio lo amaba, pero desde que descubrí que zero era vampiro, todo cambio, mis sentimientos hacia zero se hicieron mas claros, cuando quise decírselo, ya no pude, kaname me revelo mi pasado

Yo Hera su hermana, mi verdadero nombre era kuran yuuki princesa de los kuran… prometida de kaname

En un principio no reaccione, a tal grado que casi destruyo el dormitorio de la noche, después trate de habla con zero pero el… me odiaba, y yo también lo hacia.

Pensé que era lo mejor, no quería causarle mas daño a el, y asepte mi verdad por un tiempo, pero cuando su sensei Touga Yagari me dijo que faltaba poco para que el se convirtiera en clase E no tenia que pensarlo dos veces, le di mi sangre, el negó en un principio pero encontré una forma de que me hiciera caso, el besarlo sirvió de mucho.

El trato entre el y yo mejoro mucho, a tal grado que el me dijo que me hamaba, no pude resistir y tanbien le dije lo que yo sentía, nos fuimos de la academia al terminar los estudios en ella pero… kaname…

-yuuki

Oigo su voz, deje el vaso en la meja y fui donde estaba

-que pasa zero-pregunte al llegar al cuarto, lo vi al pie de la cxama con el teléfono en mano

-zero…-pregunte-que pasa

Me entrego el teléfono en cuanto lo agarre salió de la habitación, me estraño la actitud de el, por que?

Me haserco la vosina al oído…

-bueno-digo

-yuuki… hija… eres

-director… pero…como

No puede ser, hace mucho que no nos hablaba para que?

-no hay tiempo, yuuki

-a que se refiere, director

-hay problemas, muchos problemas en la academia, yuuki, tienes que venir

_No, no otra ves_

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Que les pareció jeje

Este es el nuevo

Capi

Jeje

El próximo

Recuentro con kaname

Jeje

Dejen reviews

Plis

Atentamente

Mokona-kuchiki


	4. llegamos

Ohaio

Espero que todos estén bien en estos días

Pos yo aquí subiendo capítulos de mis series favoritas

Bueno les dejo y los veo hasta el final

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_Dame otra oportunidad_

_Por: mokona- kuchiki_

_Tercer capitulo: llegamos_

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_Llegamos_

Después que el director me llamo zero y yo tomamos el primer autobús a la academia Cross de inmediato, después de toda la situación que me planto en director me dejo sin habla

_Flash Black_

_-hija, ya no podemos mas_

_Su vos se escuchaba alterada a no poder mas, era tan grave lo que sucedía?_

_-pero director_

_-hija, ya te debieron de dar avisos de mas o menos lo que sucede aquí, kaname-sempai no puede con todos los vampiros clase E que rodean la academia, ya mataron a mas de 5 estudiantes, y no se que explicación daré a sus padres, te necesitamos_

_Fin de Flash Black_

**Te necesitamos**

Eso era lo que mas temía, que no solo el la necesitara sino también kaname, después de todo, no avía hablado con el desde que le dijo..

_Flash Black_

_-lo siento, kaname-sempai_

_Lo decía lo mas sincera posible, era verdad, ella ya no amaba, la persona mas importante para ella era zero, ya no kaname, el ya no era la persona mas importante para ella._

_-estas segura, yuuki-su vos era mas fría de lo normal_

_-kaname-sempai, yo no puedo casarme contigo, a pesar de lo sucedido en estos últimos días, yo.._

_-no dagas nada mas, yuuki, es `por el verdad- toco su rostro suavemente_

_-mentiría diciéndote que no-aparro su mano de su rostro en demostración de desagrado por el contacto_

_Sin mas que decir, el se fue, no dijo nada mas, tan solo se fue y se perdió en la oscuridad de dormitorio de la noche, esa fue la ultimas ves que lo vio_

_Fin de Flash Black_

Suspiro fuertemente, zero, no le avía dirigido la palabra desde que salieron, de milagro le dijo buenos días, sabia que esto no era lo mejor, zero estaba enterado de TODO, y al decir TODO era todo, el saber que volvería a ver a su "hermano" hacia que sufriera de escalofríos.

Sintió el calor de un suéter, era el suéter de zero.

-este lugar es tan frio como siempre, no yuuki-la abraso, brindándole un poco de calor-te dije que te trajeras un abrigo, pero como siempre no me haces caso

-gome, zero

Era lo único que podía decir en ese momento, hasta que.

-y ichiru, cuando te dijo que vendría-le miro de frente y noto que esta demasiado cerca de mi, me sonrojo sin poder evítalo, el se da cuenta y ríe un poco

-me dijo que terminando la ultima misión que le dieron vendría a ayudarnos-se acerca mas y mas a mi, asta sentir sus labios sobre los mis, es tan tierno, el es tan tierno, aunque no lo demuestre muy seguido, el es muy tierno, romántico y cursi debes en cuando, me alegra en los momentos triste, arruina los momentos mas románticos pero el es MI ZERO

Se oyen pasos acercándose a nosotros, y nos separamos rápidamente al sentir la presencia de esa persona

-al fin llegan

Era el, mirándonos con sus con sus ojos, demostrando un poco de enfado en ellos

-kaname…-sempai

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

El continuara siempre es malo

Pero para mi es bueno

Espero ke les aya gustado

Dejen reviews

Asta pronto

Se despide

Mokona-kuchiki


End file.
